One Shot
by Midnight-Shadow18450
Summary: Pain. That’s all I feel. Burning, inescapable. Morning, noon and night pain is all I feel. I stare ahead, not seeing anything except lost hope. Hope had left me long ago. Oneshot


Ok, so late last night this just came into my head. I must admit I've never written anything quite like this before, so I'm not sure what it'll be like once it's done. *now spellings have been corrected*

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider

* * *

Pain. That's all I feel. Burning, inescapable. Morning, noon and night pain is all I feel. I stare ahead, not seeing anything except lost hope. Hope had left me long ago.

My mind wanders to Jack, Tom, Sabina, even Mrs Jones. Why have none of them come? Surely they know…

It had been three months ago, on a mission in Spain. _They_ had come for me. I had been with a friend, Darío, when they found me. Darío had been acting differently. We turned a corner, walking past the docks.

That's when _they_ appeared out of nowhere. They attacked me. Hitting me, punching me, kicking me. I desperately tried to fight back, but there were too many. Lying on the floor, I looked up at Darío, pleading, _begging_ for help. But when he did nothing, that's when I realised, he had been with them. I had trusted him, and he had betrayed me. Then blackness took me.

When I had come to, I was here, in this dank, dark room. I had no idea where I was, but I knew who was responsible.

SCORPIA…

They give me almost nothing. Barely any food or water. I haven't felt warm for a long time. My clothes are dirty, and in rags. My once fair hair is now covered in dirt. I am covered in cuts and bruises. A chain clings tightly around my ankle. I've forgotten what freedom feels like.

I am barely aware of the door opening. It happens so often now. I just stare, hearing, but not seeing a figure draw closer with every passing second. Their footsteps echo around the room. They stop. There is silence.

I feel strong, rough hands pulling me upright, every movement sending sparks of pain through me. I don't resist. I know what will happen if I do. I allow my arms to be chained to the wall. I hear their cold, mirthless laughter as they look at me…at what I've become…

That's when the pain begins once more. They punch and kick me. I stare at the floor, tears of silent pain rolling down my face, the blows shocking my already battered body. The pain envelops me like a dark haze, all-consuming. The tears continue to flow, their laughter echoing in my head.

Once of them speaks, I look up, knowing more pain will come if I don't.

"Look at you. You were once so strong. You brought down SCORPIA and the Snakehead. Now, here you are. Trapped, beaten and broken. Now you are nothing. You are weak, and you are alone," he says, stepping forward, a malicious glint in his eyes. "What are you?" he asks.

"I am weak…" I reply, my voice rough and scratchy.

"And…?" He takes another step forward.

"I am… alone," I say, my voice cracking.

A grin spreads across his face. A cold grin that reflects the iciness in his heart.

"You are useless," he says, releasing one of my arms.

"Pathetic," he says, releasing my other arm.

I fall to the floor with a small cry.

"Worthless!" he hisses, kicking me in the stomach.

I lay there, and I allow the tears to come once more. I hear the laughter. I hate this feeling. Knowing there is nothing I can do.

No…

No more…

"Then kill me…" I say quietly. Part of me is shocked at myself, but most of me has had enough. I just want quiet. Everlasting peace…

The laughter stops. I lay there, cold and tired, looking at them as they look at me. The man steps closer.

He draws out a small gun. He points it at my heart, an almost curious look on his face. His head turns slightly.

"Do it," I say, lying there, listening to the silence. My heart is pounding, but I do not care. I just want the pain to end.

The man smiles…before there is a bang as the trigger is pulled.

I can almost see the bullet leaving the barrel. I can almost feel it slamming into my chest. My eyes widen for a moment. My breath catches in my throat. I am free from the pain and the suffering. Free from SCORPIA. As I close my eyes, and my last breath leaves me, I think of my friends. Jack, Tom and Sabina. Two words fill my head.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

-Sniff- I was almost crying as I wrote that last part. I have to admit I've never written a death fic before. And I know Alex seems pathetic in this fic, but that's just the way things are. Please leave reviews and stuff.


End file.
